


Silent Night

by pandizzy



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, They are married, with babes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 15:13:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13883511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandizzy/pseuds/pandizzy
Summary: Sansa and Jon talk at night.





	Silent Night

**Author's Note:**

> If you see this on tumblr posted by darthprongs, I should warn you that I am darthprongs.

He is watching her yet pretending not to. She thinks she should pretend to fall asleep, so he would feel more free in his need to watch over her without seeming obsessed with her wellbeing. He only looked at her when he thought she wouldn’t notice.

But she doesn’t. She turns her head slightly and her eyes meet his. He seems surprised, even ashamed at being caught but she smiles and her fingers find his own.

He has rough hands. Calloused hands. Warrior hands. But his fingers were kind and he touched her with the utmost respect and love. He only ever touched her after she gave him her explicit consent.

“Are you alright?” he asks, his voice low.

She nods and he smiles, his dark curls falling to his face.

It’s late. The whole castle is asleep and only the king and queen remain awake. She likes these moments with him, when they are alone without the restrictions and duties placed on them through titles and responsibilities. She can say everything and nothing at once and he will never judge her, never even blink with her confessions.

She wonders if her mother and father had this easiness, this union raised through years of companionship. She hopes they had in the little time together the gods gave them.

“May I?” he asks, his fingers lightly touching her swollen belly. She feels like rolling her eyes but she answers with a sigh instead.

“Yes.”

He caress her stomach and chuckles when the babe kicks back his hand, silently telling their father that they are awake. This will be their third and after two boys, she has been praying every day for a girl, for a companion. The North already had their sons, she could have a daughter.

His burned hand traces the curve of her middle. He once told her, during moments like this, that he was afraid of what his children would think once they saw his scars, that they would be afraid of him and think him some kind of monster. She knew instantly that it hurt him to say that, to even admit that he was not the strong man he presented to the world and it took hours before she had assured him that his children would look at him and see a warrior, the hero who saved the North from the Others and the Dragon Queen. They would see past the scars and find the man within.

It took years before he realized the truth in her words. Their eldest followed him everywhere, begging to hear stories and for training sessions between the two. His brother is shyer and he tends to hide in her skirts more often than not but even he admires his father, once quietly admitting that he prayed every night to be as good and as brave as him.

The baby falls asleep after kicking their father a little more, bringing a bigger smile to his lips. She watches him in silence, afraid that anything she says will break the magic of the moment.

His smile is simple and clear. He’s happy. After year of war and sorrow and death, they’ve achived happiness, together. They’ve rebuilt their house.

Her eyelids are heavy and she yawns without meaning to. He smiles knowingly and settles on the bed, giving her room to lay on top of his chest and hug his strong body with her own. He touches her hair, the only part of her that he loves too much to restrain himself, curling her locks around his fingers. She could hear it, the soft thump of his heart beating in his chest. It was clear and strong.

His eyes were dark, his hands belonged to a warrior but his heart beat was full of love. Love for her, love for their children and love for the future they’ve built.

History would remember them as the first King and Queen of the North after the Targaryen invasion, but they would remember each other as Jon and Sansa Stark. Siblings turned cousins turned spouses. Wolves.

Sansa falls asleep quietly, knowing fully well that there’s nothing to fear anymore, no more tragedy to mar her face with tears. All is well.


End file.
